This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Grants and Development Core is an expansion of a team created in late 2006, as a result of discussions among mentors, PJIs and administrators, who identified improving the efficiency and effectiveness of grant preparation and administration as a fundamental and highly resolvable issue to be addressed. In addition to facing shrinking federal research budgets, our PJIs were challenged by the writing process, as most were non-native English speakers, for whom the nuances of the language represented a major difficulty. In association with the Cancer Center, we were successful in establishing a team of a PhD scientist with experience as a federally funded PI and who had directed science funding-related studies in Washington, DC, and a project manager with seven years of successful experience in grant procurement and management. The team focuses on helping the young investigators identify federal and other sources of funding, preparing well focused and professionally edited applications, establishing a repository for peripheral and regulatory documents (such as biosketches, descriptions of equipment and resources, and IRB and IACUC approvals), streamlining the grant submission process, and helping the PJIs build relationships with funding agency representatives. The success of this team has created additional demand, which will be met through the new Grants and Development Core (GDC).